Animal Crossing New Leaf: The Mayor and the Shih Tzu
by SpawnOfKingBoo66
Summary: After moving to a new village, a young human man finds himself suddenly put in charge of being mayor. To make things better (or worse), the man is starting to develop a crush on his assistant, Isabelle. Will he be able to turn over a new leaf? Please feel free to review!
1. Turning Over a New Leaf

_**Animal Crossing: The Mayor and the Shih Tzu**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Turning over a New Leaf**_

I find myself jolting up from my slumber to the clanging of metal. I look around at my location: a… train?

' _W-where…? Oh, that's right… How could I forget so easily?_ '

I was on the train that would bring me to my new home, Tengoku. I had heard many great things about this village, ranging from fantastic food to friendly neighbors. My parents suggested that I moved to Jigoku, but I eventually decided against it. It wasn't easy moving out, I obviously had grown strong bonds with my friends and family. But I won't let that get me down, I'm turning over a new leaf! I've got to stay positive throughout my journey.

I sigh as I shuffle around in my seat, attempting to get comfortable, until something out of the corner of my eye gets my attention. It appears to be a blue and white feline in a dark-red sweater. As he begins to pass by me, he goes limp with a surprised look in his eyes. He comes up to me…

"Uhh… Hello?" I ask.

He clears his throat, "Hey there! Can I talk to you for a second? Do I see a ticket to Tengoku in your hand there?"

I look down, realizing that I fell asleep with it instead of putting it in my suitcase.

"You know, I have an acquaintance who lives in that town! Mind if I sit down?"

' _Who is this guy? Why does he care so much about a total stranger on the train?_ '

I ponder in my mind, but yet I soon respond, "Uh sure…"

"Great. Thanks!" he cheerfully replies as he sits on the seat opposite of me. "By the way, what's your name?"

"M-Maxwell, my name's Maxwell."

"Oh, Maxwell? Well, that's a fantastically great name!"

"Yeah, uh… it's cool…" I embarrassingly admit.

"You're right! It is a cool name! And so fitting for a guy like you!"

I lightly smile, scratching the back of my head and laughing nervously.

"So, Maxwell, do you go to Tengoku very often?"

"No, actually, I've never been there."

"Oh, so today is your first time? That sounds like tons of fun! Can I ask why're you heading there?"

' _Seriously, why does this guy care so much?_ ' I question myself.

"I'm moving."

"Oh, wow, is that right? That sounds pretty good to me! But you said this is your first time there, right? Does that mean you haven't seen your house yet?"

"I'll get a place there."

"I see, so you're going house hunting once you get there? Heh, I guess it'll be a lot more fun that way! I hope you find an awesome little house and have tons of fun in your happy, new town!"

I braced myself for another question. Luckily, though, there wasn't one.

"Thanks."

"Now arriving in Tengoku, Tengoku station!"

I prepare to stand up, making sure I have everything I brought with me.

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're about to arrive in Tengoku! Thanks for chatting with me! It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a train ride this much! Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails an awful lot again lately. Haven't done this much traveling by train since 2002 or so… Man, that's weird… Okay, good luck, Maxwell! Bye-bye!"

I smile, "Bye, uh…"

"Rover, my name's Rover!" he chuckles.

"See ya, Rover."

The train comes to a halt, the doors slide open, and I take in a deep breath before stepping off into my new home.

I'm greeted by a chimp as I step off, "Welcome to Tengoku! We hope you enjoy your stay! Eek eek!"

I smile as I walk past him and exit the train station. My mind is practically lost as I set foot into my new town. Being bathed with the heat of its sun and the chirp of the birds; it's quite a wonderful feeling, I must say.

"Whoa! Look who just got to town!" I hear a young man whisper.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, chapter one! Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tuned for more!


	2. Mayor Maxwell?

_**Animal Crossing New Leaf: The Mayor and the Shih Tzu**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Mayor… Maxwell?**_

It is at this moment that I snap out of my gaze, and realize I'm being greeted by four different species of animals. A young alligator that looks more like a dragon, a slightly chubby female penguin, and a rather healthy grizzly bear.

"That's definitely the person we've been waiting for," the deep voiced bear adds.

"Hey, everyone, we should totally say 'hi!'" whispers the middle aged, feminine penguin.

"OK, everyone!" I finally hear at a household volume. I turn my head slightly to see the speaker and my eyebrows erect as my jaw lowers by about an inch. It's a beautiful, yellow-haired puppy, a shih tzu by the looks of it. I look her up and down; her torso consists of a green, checkered vest, a creamy top, and a red ribbon to complete it. Her "bottom" consists of a navy blue shirt and her shoes are absent from her paws.

' _Then again, no one here seems to be wearing shoes other than me._ '

"Here we go… Ready?" She speaks up again and I make eye contact with her; simple, black eyes with snowy, white pupils, and rose-red cheeks. A large area around her mouth is filled in with white fur and her hair is tied up with another red ribbon.

' _Now that I think about it, her head kinda looks like a bag of bells!_ ' I chuckle to myself.

"From those of us in Tengoku…"

"WELCOME!" everyone yells, causing me to recoil in shock. I exhale as I notice the yellow puppy stepping towards me.

"Mayor! We're so happy you're finally here!"

My head tilts in confusion and I check behind me.

' _Maybe she's addressing someone else?_ '

"Mayor?" she repeats. There's no doubt about it, she's addressing me…

"Who's this mayor?" I ask.

"Um…" she becomes silent but then starts laughing. "Oh, come on! Quit joking around! You know exactly who you are! You told us which train you'd be arriving on!"

"That wasn't me!"

"Oh, no! You can't fool me! Things are just as you said they'd be! All is well. There's no mistake!" she giggles. "Tee hee! You're a real jokester!"

I start to get nervous; I can't be a mayor! I have no idea how to run a town…

"W-wait!"

She continues before I have time to protest, "Well, let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we? Here's a map of Tengoku for your reference, Mayor Maxwell." She pulls out a folded map from her pocket, handing it over for me to collect.

' _Mayor Maxwell. Mayor - Maxwell?_ '

I don't know why, but hearing this pup say that title was… Was a really good feeling, if I'm honest!

"Mayor, this town hall will be your base of operations. Oh, and I completely forgot to mention: I'm on staff here, too! I'm Isabelle, your secretary, and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

My heart beats faster. ' _What a lovely name for a lovely girl, Isabelle!_ ' I sound like I'm in some sort of play or something.

"But if I may be frank, I was surprised to see someone as young as you step the train. I mean, our former mayor held the position for many, many years and was quite set in his ways. But youth is a breath of fresh air. And exactly the new image our town needs! You're perfect for the job!"

I take a deep breath. ' _This sure is a lot to lay on me, I just got here, for heavens sakes!_ '

"Alright… Of course, we need you to get started right away on your work as mayor, starting with your resident registration. A mayor really should be a resident!" She chuckles at her own joke.

I frown as I begin to have enough of this, "Look, Isabelle, I appreciate all you're doing to help settle me into this town, but, c'mon! I don't even have a house yet!" I notice Isabelle's cheerful smile twist into a gaping hole.

"Oh, no! This is bad!" she yells, catching me become off guard. "I can't believe I forgot something so vitally important!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down for a second; what's wrong?"

"In order to register you as a town resident, we need your address for the form!"

"Okay, okay! Don't worry! I'll go find a spot right now."

"In that case, on the other side of the tracks, on Main Street, is Nook's Homes, the real-estate office. Once you've got a place to live, please come back here and let me know right away!"

I exit Town Hall, and instantly find my back against the wall as I take a deep breath. Not because of all the pressure that was just thrown onto me, but because of Isabelle. I don't know what it was about her that made me like her so much. Was it her looks, her personality?

' _N-no! I can't "like" her, I literally just met her 10 minutes ago!_ "

I suddenly begin to feel my cheeks turn red and burn, "I'm just being ridiculous, I'm just… just so excited to meet my new friends? Yeah, that's it!" I reassure to myself as I head to the real-estate office.


End file.
